


Sick

by opalheart12



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Nurse Crane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 18:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalheart12/pseuds/opalheart12
Summary: Abbie gets the flu and must rely on Crane to nurse her back to health.





	Sick

It took three days before Abbie could admit she had the flu. 

 

Ichabod knew from the first sneeze he’d heard the week before that it might be around the corner. But try as he might, he couldn’t get Abbie to take any medicine beforehand to curb the impending sickness. 

 

To be fair, it wasn’t exactly like Abbie had ignored Crane’s advice. She’d been swamped with work and she couldn’t exactly afford to lose her momentum on the murder case she was working on. She often was the first at the station around 6:00 AM and the last to leave around 1:00 AM. There were no 24-hour drug stores in Sleepy Hollow and so Abbie had just hoped she could avoid the bug.

 

But on Wednesday morning her luck had run out.

 

Ichabod was the reason she woke up. His palm had been on her forehead and then her neck. His deep gravelly voice mumbled incoherent things about Abbie’s health before he finally said, “I’m afraid you have a fever, Treasure.”

 

Abbie groaned as she realized he was right. She felt clammy and hot all at once. Her skin was rather sensitive and she could feel her body starting to ache. She attempted to move to sit up and was met with a dull headache. 

 

“I can’t miss work,” she said. “Not now. Not for this!”

 

Ichabod practically clotheslined her to keep her from getting up. He picked up his phone and dialed Frank Irving’s number. He was Abbie’s boss and a close friend to both of them. Abbie tried, unsuccessfully, to wrestle the phone away from Ichabod.

 

“Good morning, Mr. Irving. Abbie has the flu, I’m afraid and, while she is actively fighting me on this, I hardly think it wise that she risk the health of her coworkers by coming in today.” Ichabod stated. Abbie could hear the murmur of Frank’s voice on the other line but wasn’t able to make out what he was saying. “Yes, I’ll make sure she gets some rest and hopefully she can be back in the office by Friday...If she’s feeling better, we’ll see you Sunday for dinner…Thank you, good day.”

 

Abbie glared at Ichabod halfheartedly. She absolutely hated missing work for anything that wasn’t an absolute emergency. But even she could concede that she would be absolutely useless if she was sneezing and coughing and sweating all over the station. 

 

“Two against one hardly seems fair, Crane.” Abbie said after a while without much salt behind her words. She felt tired but not yet ready to go to sleep again. “What did Frank say?”

 

“He said he’ll allow you today and tomorrow to recover so that you can be at the station for 9:00 AM sharp on Friday.” Ichabod replied slyly. Abbie’s work day theoretically started at 9:00 AM and ended at 8:00pm, but everyone knew Abbie was a hard worker and so no one said anything when they saw her in her office with the door closed, closely examining case files.

 

Abbie nodded in response to Crane and groaned as she became more aware of the pain in her body. She hadn’t had the flu since she was a child and there had been no one to baby her and nurse her back to perfect health.

 

“Don’t you have to work today?” Abbie asked. Crane worked at Tarrytown Hill University in the history department. Abbie couldn’t remember what his schedule was. “I don’t wanna hold you up.”

 

Ichabod had gotten a wet towel out of the bathroom and laid it across her head. It was cold to the touch and a welcome relief for Abbie. “I got Dr. Corinth to cover my classes for the rest of the week. They know you’re under the weather.”

 

Abbie sighed in relief. She couldn’t imagine doing much more than staying in her bed all day. “You didn’t have to do that, Crane. I appreciate it.” She mustered all the love she could when she leveled her gaze to his. 

 

He smiled, his cheeks growing redder and his eyes reflecting his adoration for her. “I know you must hardly feel like moving, my love, but perhaps a hot shower may help you feel some relief.”

 

Fifteen minutes later, Abbie was still sitting on the bench cut-out in the shower, letting the hot water rain on her as the steam helped her breathe a little easier. Her skin was still sensitive and her body still ached but she was willing to take that if it meant she could breathe a little easier.

 

Eventually, Abbie found the strength to get out of the shower. She got dressed in one of Crane’s THU shirts and found her way out to the living room. Crane had set up fresh blankets and pillows on the sectional and was currently in the kitchen at the stove.

 

“Make yourself comfortable,” he said as he indicated to the sectional. “I’m brewing tea and my own chicken noodle soup recipe for you.”

 

Abbie felt as if her heart grew two sizes. She considered herself the definition of independence. But having  _ someone  _ decide to take care of  _ her  _ for a change meant the world to her. 

 

So she walked up to him as he stirred the pot on the stove and examined the tea to make sure it was the color he knew she liked. Abbie hugged him tightly from behind and kissed the space between his shoulder blades. Crane made a small noise of surprise before his hands came to rest on hers. 

 

“I love you, baby.” Abbie said, her voice scratchy. “Thank you for taking care of me like this.”

 

Crane shrugged and turned in her arms so that he was facing her. “For better or worse, through sickness and in health, if my memory serves.”

 

Abbie smiled ruefully at him. “Your memory  _ always _ serves, Crane! It’s eidetic.”

 

“Semantics, Treasure,” Crane leaned down to kiss Abbie’s forehead delicately. “As long as I am able, I will take care of you however possible.”


End file.
